Letting Emotions Run Wild
by Unknown-writer123
Summary: Maya lost something in Emily's room when they had their sleepover.  While Emily's Mom is out they search the room leading to a hot moment between them. Rated M for obvious reasons.  Emily/Maya


The doorbell rang, and I sprinted down the steps to get it. Who would possibly be here this late? It was nearly 11. I flung open the door to reveal Maya.

"Maya!" I said, shocked at her sudden appearance.

"Hey, Emily," she grinned.

"Mom, guess who is here? Maya." I called over my shoulder. My mother popped around the corner, flip-flops and purse in hand, as Maya stepped inside.

"Maya. It's great to see you my dear," my mother cheered. "To what do we owe this great pleasure?"

Maya giggled, explaining, "I think I left some stuff here when Emily and I had that sleepover."

"Oh. Well, it's probably in Emily's room. Go on up. I'm just about to leave to get my husband from the airport, but you're welcome to stay here and have a movie night with Emily," My mother offered. Turning her attention towards me, she said, "Bye, hun. I'll be back in three or four hours." As she left she called, "Have fun, girls!" the door slamming shut behind her.

As Maya and I climbed the stairs I asked, "So, what exactly did you forget?"

"A bra and undies," she replied, a grin spread across her face. With no idea how to reply to that, I simply smiled. For ten minutes we searched my room.

"Maya, I don't think they are here. We've looked everywhere," I confessed, looking under my bed.

"Yeah. I know. I never actually forgot anything." Maya admitted.

"Then why did -?" I began but Maya cut me off.

"Cause, I wanted to get into your bedroom. But, while we were searching I found these," she giggled, holding up my red lace bra and matching thong. "They are cute. Wonder what you'd look like with them on? Here." She tossed them too me. "Try them on!"

I turned towards the bathroom, but Maya stuck out a hand to stop me. "Oh come on. Just try them on here." Part of me felt awkward undressing in front of Maya but a passion burned inside me, urging me on. Quickly, I stripped off my t-shirt and shorts. I slid my underwear to the floor and replaced it with the red lace thong. Next, I unhooked my bra and picked up the red lace one. With no success, I attempted to hook the bra.

"Come here," Maya said, sitting up. I turned around and Maya hooked the bra together. Her hands hesitated on my bare skin before slipping down to my waist. "You look hot."

"Yeah," I said, turning around to face her, "but I'm freezing."

Wordlessly, Maya got up off the bed and pick up my robe off the back of my chair. She slid the robe over my shoulders, as she stood in front of me. Her fingertips left the robe and traced the bottom of my bra. I could feel my nipples grow hard and I was sure they were peeking through the lace. A fire burned inside me, silently urging her on. I couldn't stop denying her. If only she kissed me, or touched me some more, I knew I couldn't stop her, I wouldn't stop her.

"Now, my turn," Maya announced. Prancing over to the dresser, she sorted through my bras and underwear, picking out a skanky rainbow pair.

She tugged her shirt over her head, and I couldn't help but watch. After Maya pulled down her shorts, she let her bra and underwear fall to the floor. She stood naked in front of me grinning. My eyes took in every inch of her.

After a few moments I broke myself from the trance and asked, "Shouldn't you put on my bra and undies?"

"No. I feel more comfortable this way. You know, it's not that cold?" Maya walked slowly towards me and pushed of the robe. I let it fall to the floor, my eyes gazing into Maya's. We were so close that her nipples rubbed my bra. She leaned forward, kissing me softly on the lips. My hands found their way to her neck and I pulled her in, kissing her back, harder.

Maya grabbed my by the waist and pulled herself against me. Her lips forced mine open and her tongue started to explore my mouth. She pushed me back so that I was perched on the edge of my bed. Forcing me to lay down she got on top of me, straddling me.

Her fingers slid around my back and the unclasped my bra. Tossing the bra away she sighed, "That's much better."

"You've been a bad girl, Emily," Maya said just before bending down and clasping her mouth over my nipple. She sucked, and tickled me with her tongue, before moving on to the other one and doing the same thing.

As she came up, I lifted up my hands and placed them on her breasts. I pushed her over so that I was on top. I planted a kiss on her lips, then trailed a line of kisses down her body. First her neck, then her collarbone, the top of her breast, her nipple and she gasped with pleasure, her stomach, bellybutton, her hips, her clit where I stopped. I kissed her there, before taking my finger and shoving it in. I moved my finger in and out as Maya moaned my name.

Pulling my finger out, I licked it. Maya's hands grasped me around the shoulders and pulled me to her. She planted a kiss hard on my lips and forced them open, exploring my mouth with her tongue.

Our bodies melted together and we kissed. We rolled over again so that Maya was back on top. She broke away from my kiss and pulled off my thong she pushed my legs apart. Bending down so that her head was between my thighs she parted me with her fingers. I gasped as Maya stuck her tongue in me, arching my back with pleasure. As she moved her tongue back and fourth, I moaned her name. I matched her thrusts, growing steadily faster and faster.

I screamed with pleasure, knowing that I had hit my climax. Maya pulled back, grinning. Kissing me hard on the lips, Maya whispered, "I never want to be with anyone else. I love you, Emily."

* * *

This is my first fanfiction ever. In truth, this is not my kind of story - I've never written a romance before nor do I normally read them. However, what I do write about is lies, and truth and being true about who you really are, which is why, after seeing a few episodes of Pretty Little Liars, I felt the Emily needed to stop the lies and be true to who she truely is. Tell me what you think


End file.
